A Love For One Another
by Mystikal
Summary: This is my first Hikari/Yomato song fic! {Yakari} I fixed something i scewed up on!!! Oh yeah No Flames please!!


**_A/N- My first Yakari fic!!! Hope you like!!  
Disclaimer- I don't own any digi-pple k? Or the song. Thank you!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**  
**_"Why?" 14 year old Kari asked herself in tears. She had just gotten off the phone with TK. He had just broke up with her. He claimed their relationship got boring and had found someone more exciting and new. She laid back onto her bed. The cool blankets felt good on her hot upset body. "Kari?" Tai knocked on the door. Kari cleared her throat and sat up. "Come in" She called. Tai came in. "Are you Ok?" he asked. he had a worried expression on his face. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Kari tried to smile. "I just heard what happened" Tai said. "How?" Kari asked shocked. "Matt e-mailed me. He said he felt really bad" Tai stated. Kari broke into tears. Tai hugged her. "Its Ok Kari" Tai said comfortingly. Kari stopped crying. "When is Matts next concert?" Kari asked trying to forget about TK. "Friday. Do you want to go?" asked Tai. "Yeah!" Kari smiled. 'Well I'm going to soccar practice Ok?" Tai got up. Kari shook her head. "Ok see you in 2 hours!" Tai called as he walked out the her door. Kari flopped back onto her bed. Her and TK had been together ssoo long. But somehow she could feel their relationship getting old. Kari sat up and looked at her tear stained face in her mirror. He tried her best to cheer up. She pulled on a light blue sweater with 2 pink lines across it over her light yellow shirt. It was a cool spring day. She was also wearing her tight l.e.i jeans. She went to the living room and clicked on the TV.  
"Ding dong" Kari was startled. She got up and opened the door. "Matt!" Kari said shocked. "Hi Kari! Wassup?" Matt greeted. "Oh hi Matt. Sorry my brothers not here" "I didn't come to see your brother. I came to see how you were doing" Kari blushed. Matt was always very nice when something like this happened. He went over to Sora's when Tai broke up with her. "Come in" Kari said. She led Matt into her living room. "Here Kari I got you this. I thought it would cheer you up" Matt handed Kari a card. She read it. "Aaaww Matt that is soo sweet!" Kari hugged Matt. Matt smelled her hair. It smelled like sweet raspberries. Kari could smell the cologne Matt was wearing through his bage sweater. Kari realized she had been hugging him for a while now. She pulled away quickly. "So are you coming to my concert on Friday?" Matt asked. "Of coarse!" Kari said cheerfully. "Oh wow I gotta go pick up TK" Matt said. "Thanks for the card. it made me feel really good" Kari smiled. "Oh your welcome! I'll see you in tomarow!" "Bye Matt" Kari said. "Bye Kari" Matt left. "God hes hot!" Kari sighed. 'Did I just say that?' Kari thought.  
The next morning Kari remembered the dream she had the night before. He and Matt alone together Kissing underneath a full moon. "Kari!" Tai interuted Karis day dream. She shut her eyes. "My dearest sister Hikari" Tai sang in a high voice. Kari scooted under her blankets. "Kari-i-i-i!" Tai sang as he walked into her room. "Hikari...I see YOU!" As he said 'YOU' he yanked the covers off her. "C'mon Hikari wake up!" "Stop calling my Hikari" Kari mummbled. "Then get up! Breakfast is done. Mom made Stawberry pancakes!" "Stawberry pancakes??" Kari sat up excitedly. "Yup! Now c'mon! Matt is gonna pick us up!" "Ok Ok I'm up!" Kari sat up and picked out her clothes. She got dressed. She was wearing and thin tight orange shirt that had a yellow and red flower right on the front of her chest with sleeves that went over her plams, and Old Navy jeans. She curled her hair and put it halfway up. She also put on, sparkally eye shadow mascara, A neclace that said Hikari on it, a dolphin ring, and light orange sparkley lipsick. (not alot just enough to see some color) She put on her plat form tennis shoes. "Good morning Hikari" her mother greeted. "Good morning Mom" "Lookin good Kari" Tai said teasingly. "Ha ha" Kari said. When she was done eating she brushed her teeth and made sure she had all of her stuff in her book bag. "Beep beep" "Woe there's Matt! C'mon Kari!" Tai yelled. Kari ran out the apartment with Tai. "Yo dude!" Tai greeted Matt. "Yo Tai, hey Kari!" Matt winked at Kari. Kari blushed. Kari opened the back door to Matts car. "Oh great I have to sit in the back with Tk" Kari mummbled under her breath. "Did you say something Kari?" Tai asked. "Oh..uh..no" Kari hated lying. Even if it was a little one. Kari sank into the back seat, not making eye contact with TK. Kari sat her Pink back pack beside her. "So how are you doing?" Matt asked Kari. "Very good and you?" Kari asked. "Great" Matt replied. Kari and Matt looked at each other every once and a while. When thet did they would blush. Tai sorta noticed connection but didn't think much of it. "Ok Obidia Middle school. All cool 8th graders please exit now" Matt joked. Kari and Tk got out. So did Matt. "Hey TK I said all cool 8th graders please exit" Everyone laughed. "Here you go my-lady" Matt joked as he handed Kari her bag. "Thanks Matt. Cya Tai!" Kari called. "Cya Matt!" Tk yelled. 'Damn Kari is hot!' Matt thought. He drove over to the highschool.   
Kari entered the middle school. The noise of people talking filled the school. "Yo Hikari!" 'Oh no not Davis' Kari thought. "Yo Hikari wait up!" Kari stopped. "Hikari, I heard what the idiot TK did to you" "Ok Davis thats great. And stop calling me Hikari" "Sorry Hikari, I mean Kari" Kari walked to her to her locker while Davis went on about something. She handed him her books. Then shut her locker. "Well Davis I'd love to stay and chat but i have to get to class. Cya" She grabbed her books and ran to her class. "Ok class please take out your homework from last night" Ms.Pastoria said. Kari shuffled through her papers, and handed her homework up. She couln't wait until tomarrow night to see Matt at his concert. "Quick announcement. The 8th grade vollyball team has practice tonight. Teachers please let the team out at 2:30. There will be no school tomarrow due to teachers meetings That is all" "You hear that Kari??" Ms. Pastoria asked. "Yes M'am" Kari answered. Ms. Pastoria was Kari's favorite teacher. She was also the nicest. She barley ever gace out homework. Her next class was Language.  
Matt coolly walked in the high school. He was swarmed by girls. Matt used to like all this attention but it quickly wore off. They pulled on his clothes and tried getting pictures of him. Matt sighed. he couln't get Kari off his mind. even though he was 17 he liked Kari. He pushed through all the people to get to his locker. 'Damn these people drive my crazy!' Matt thought.  
Finally Vollyball practice came. Kari grabbed her things and rushed out of Reading. She shoved her things in her locker and grabbed her gym bag. Practice ended at 3:50. She walked down the sidewalk. A car pulled up beside the sidewalk. "Yo Kari!" Kari looked over. "Oh hey Matt!" "Whats a girl like you walkin down the street at 4:00 for?" Kari smiled. "I just got back from V-Ball practice" Kari replied. "Well here I'll give you a ride" Matt said. Kari climed into his cool sports car. She set her bag beside her legs. "What are you doin driving around?" Kari asked. "Oh my band had a practice" "Oh thats cool" Kari repiled. There was a silence. Matt looked over at Kari. She was looking out the window. "So where is Tai?" asked Matt. "He has soccer pratice until 6:00 and then him and some buddie are uumm..oh I forgot!" Kari giggled. "And your Mom and Dad?" "They went to dinner with some old friends and won't be back until 10" "Ok. So do u wanna go get domething to eat?" Matt asked shyly. "I'd love to!" Kari exclaimed.   
They went to The Dragons Den, and had sushi. After dinner they saw a movie. 'What I would give to kiss him!' Kari thought. Matt was thinking the same thing about Kari. Matt's hand brushed against Kari's. They each blushed but you could not see it in the dark. After the Movie Matt took Kari home. "Matt i had a great time!" Kari said. "Yeah, me too" Matt agreed. "Well, I'll see you tomarrow" Kari said. "Yeah" Matt agreed. Matt and Kari leaned closer. Then it happened. They kissed. It lasted about a minute. Then the pulled away. "Matt, I love you" Kari whispered. Matt blushed. "Umm.. look Kari..Its not that..not righ now..uh..I got to go..cya later" Matt turned and walked away. "Fine if your gonna be like that then just go!" Kari yelled. Kari felt stupid. He kissed her and didn't even like it, then she said she loved him! Matt looked behined him. He saw Kari's sad face. "I love you too Kari" he whispered to himself. He got into his car and drove off. Matt was upset with himself. "I got to make this up to Kari" he thought out loud.  
Kari's eyes watered. She sat down on her bed and buired her head in her pillow. She cried herself to sleep.   
"KARI!!!" Tai yelled. "Hikari wake up!!" Tai yelled. "What?" Kari mummbled. "Get up lazy girl!" "Why?" Kari asked. "Cause I want you to tell me about you date with Yamato! Oooo Hikari Ishida! Has a nice ring to it" Tai exclaimed. "It was lame. Now if you don't mind I would like to take a bath to wash off this loser feeling" Kari stood up grabbed some clothes and headed out the door. "Wash off this loser feeling?" Tai asked himself. "Oh well" Kari soaked in the hot bath water for about an hour. She put in some lilac beads and lit some incense. After her bath she felt much better. Like no one could destroy her feeling. She cahnged into some pants and a shirt. Most of the day Kari practiced vollyball. Then it hit 6:30. "Yo Kari you have a half and hour to get ready" "Ok Tai!!" Kari yelled. Kari went to her room and picked out a short tight dark blue tank top dress. She put her hair up in a bun with two strands of curly hair coming down into her face. She put her high heels on and walked down stairs. "Ok Kari lets go!" Tai called a taxi and the went to Matt's concert.   
When they walked in they heard Matt's voice singing. "Wow hes really good!" Kari yelled over the music."Yeah!" Tai yelled back. "Hey I'm gonna go check out those girls! Cya!" With that Tai dissapeared. Kari made her way through all the people. Thats when Matt saw her. He was surprised she came. She looked so hot. After a couple songs Matt got up enough courage to dedacate a song to her. "OK people this song is dedicated to one of the hottess girls in Japan, and my close friend Hikari Kamiya!" Kari was shocked._**  
  
**_Day after day time pass away,  
And i just can't get you off my mind,  
Nobody knows i hide it inside,  
I keep on searching but i can't find,  
The courage to show,  
To letting you know,  
I've never felt so much love to before,  
And once again I'm thinking about taking the easy way out  
  
But if i let you go i would never know,  
What my life would be holding you close to me,  
Will i ever see you smiling back at me,  
How will I know if i let you go,  
  
Night after night I hear myself say,  
Why can't this felling just fade away,  
There's not one like you,  
You speak to my heart,  
It's a such a shame we're worlds apart,  
  
I'm to shy to ask I'm to proud to loose,  
But sooner or later I got to choose,  
  
And once again I'm thinking taking the easy way out,  
But if i let you go i would never know,  
What my life would be holding you close to me,  
Will i ever see you smiling back at me,  
How will I know if i let you go,  
  
If I let you go,  
Oh baby,  
Ooooooohhhhwwooo  
  
Once again I'm thinking about taking the easy way out,  
But if i let you go i would never know,  
What my life would be holding you close to me,  
Will i ever see you smiling back at me,  
How will I know if i let you go,  
  
If I let you go,  
Oh baby,  
Will i ever see you smiling back at me,  
Oh yeah,  
How will I know,  
If I let you go {Weslife}  
  
Kari was so happy tears streamed from her eyes. She ran behined the stage waiting for him. "Ok thats all we are going to do! But there is another band here to play! Peace out!!" Matt walked walked behined stage. "Oh Matt!" Kari wrapped her arms around him. "Kari I want to tell you something" "Yes Matt?" Kari looked up into his crystal blue eyes. "I love you" "I love you too" Kari leaned her head against his chest. Matt took Kari's hand and led her out the door, and into his car. They drove out to the lake. He opened his sun roof. The moonlight shown in. "Kari you look so beautiful tonight" Matt kissed her again. "Hikari, promise me something" "Yes Yomato?" "Promise me when your older you'll marry me" "Yes Yomato I will"_**  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N Welp I hope you like it. I might make a squal if pple like it! Thanx for reading!!_**  



End file.
